


Special feeling

by miimin



Series: yuwinil verse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bunch of kissing too!!, cuddling!!!, im finally contributing to the yuwinil tag, kun is like a mom here, side luwoo, ten is like a counselor kinda, the other members are mentioned, they're all so loving im sobbing, yuwinil talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Sicheng loves Taeil and Yuta. They're the planets that orbit around him, the warmth that he returns to at the end tiring days.It was really nice, honestly, to have two people to always give him the love that kept him all emotionally cozy. The idea of having two of them be his boyfriends made his heart skip a beat but alas, what did Yuta and Taeil feel for each other?





	1. movie night

**Author's Note:**

> huhu hello!! i've been playing around this idea for a while and i finally got to writing it!!  
> this is a prequel to Hot and Bothered so check that too huhu (it's smut tho aaaaaaahhh)
> 
> oofmst but anyway!! i want to add more to the yuwinil tag because this ship is so cute ^^ asfdfggggh i used sicheng's actual name here more than in Hot and Bothered bc i wanted the relationship between the three of them to be more personal if that makes sense?

Throughout the years of training together, Yuta and Taeil’s affections for Sicheng grew. What started as playful hugging and “i love you”s evolved into more daring attempts such as kisses and prolonged skinship.

But, they were still friends. Well, at least that’s what the others saw it as. To Sicheng, the two were something special. As much as he denied it, he really did develop a soft spot for them. Off camera, he’d hold their hand or be more accepting towards their playful advances. Sometimes he’d even lean into Taeil’s caresses on his cheek, or let Yuta cuddle him while he’s playing whatever phone game on his bed. On rare occasions, he’d be the one to initiate the skinship, and that never failed to make the elder two flushed with surprise. It was really nice, honestly, to have two people to always give him the love that kept him all emotionally cozy. The idea of having two of them be his boyfriends made his heart skip a beat but alas, what did Yuta and Taeil feel for each other? 

Yuta and Taeil never felt any rivalry of sorts. Since both boys were attached to Sicheng from the beginning, they more or less accepted each other’s presence. Sort of like they were just there with each other, giving Sicheng whatever love they had to offer. Even though they loved the same boy, they never felt the need to win Sicheng over since they just felt… comfortable, they'd call it, with each other.  
_____________________________________

“Ugggh I just want the both of them. They make me feel loved and safe and all kinds of mushy feelings!” Sicheng exclaimed, flailing his hands while lying on Kun’s bed. It was his and Kun’s bi weekly chinese rant session.  
“I don’t want to choose between them. I just want them both!” He groaned, now thumping his legs around in a childishly cute way. Kun mirths at Sicheng’s frustration.  
“好可怜啊,” Kun drags the ‘a’ at the end, his back leaning on his bed frame as he finally found a comfortable position after Sicheng so gracefully kicked him off his own bed after entering his room. 

“我是真的锟哥! I just don’t know how to get them to love each other too. They don’t hate each other which makes my job easier but they don’t show any specific interest in each other? What if one of them really asks me out and the other just suffers? Okay no no I don’t think either of them would do that but it’s possible!! How am I supposed to make two people fall in love with each oth-”

Kun gently but firmly clamps his hand over Sicheng’s mouth, shifting positions so that he’s kneeling on the floor and facing Sicheng rather than awkwardly twisting his arms backwards.

“Okay okay easy there. First off all, it’s going to be okay.” Kun says. Sicheng licks the hand over his mouth just for shits and giggles.  
“Wow gross but anyway, they don’t hate each other right? That’s good so far!” Kun says in a reassuring tone.

Sicheng huffs, seemingly still wanting more reassurance. 

Kun looks at him pouting and continues. “Maybe, just maybe. Your dream relationship would escalate faster if you encouraged more interaction between them. Like cuddling?”.  
After saying that sentence, Kun and Sicheng immediately lights up. They both look with each other with the same excited look, like they know what the final plan is.

“HYUNG THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY WORK” Sicheng shouts uncharacteristically loudly. “ 锟我爱你！ SEE YOU” And he scrambles back to his dorm. “YES SICHENG! GET YOURS MANS. LITERALLY.” Kun shouts back.

 

“Hey-um. Jungwoo and I got the grocesseries. And w-why was Sicheng-hyung running?” Lucas and Jungwoo appear in the room shortly after, both confused by the rapid whoosh of air that was Sicheng running.

Kun flops on his bed, face glowing with accomplishment. “My son might actually get his mans now!”

________________________________________

The plan really might work. Why didn’t he think of it sooner? The plan was simple, really, because it relied on Yuta and Taeil complying to Sicheng, which was almost always. Sicheng scurried to get what he needed - which were a few blankets, snacks and his collection of studio ghibli films. They all loved studio ghibli films so why not watch it again for the nth time.

It was after dinner when he chose to execute his plan. He needed them in their most compliant state. Which was a weird sentence to say, but he just needed them to be super chill with whatever he did.

After their showers, Sicheng took the both of them by their hands, trotting to the living room of the dorm where the TV was. “Winwinie, you’re being very cute but what’s the occasion?” Taeil asked, Yuta tilting his head in curiosity as well. “Movie night! Just the three of us!” Sicheng chimed in response.

The three of them saw the set-up prepared by Sicheng. He had brought out the softest blankets he could find, and rearranged the pillows such that it looked a bit like a nest. He previously moved the coffee table away such that he could extend the sofa so that it could be used to as a daybed. On top of the blankets, there was a tray of snacks and bottled drinks, perfect to munch on during the duration of the movie. To add on to the ambience, Sicheng lowered the light intensity to a dimmer setting, dim enough to bring out the best mood for cuddling. Sicheng wasn’t sure if that was a thing but he wanted his plan to be foolproof. He had already connected his laptop to the TV where it showed a paused screen of the beginning of the movie.

“All this just for us? You’re too sweet Winwinie!” Yuta coos, tackling Sicheng onto the sofa turned daybed. Sicheng giggles, pulling Yuta closer and snuggling closer to him while also beckoning Taeil to fill up the empty space on his other side. Taeil propped his arm on a pillow behind Sicheng, tangling his legs around the younger, which was also tangled with Yuta’s legs. “You’ve never done this for any movie night before though. What’s the occasion?” Taeil asks.

“Mmm, I just want both of you close. I like your cuddles” Sicheng hums out cheerfully. The two elder men smirked at his response, maybe they became even softer for the chinese man, both shifting closer to Sicheng. 

Perfect so far. Now I just need the movie to play and for them to cuddle even more , Sicheng triumphantly muses. The daybed was slightly cramped for three people, but that was exactly what Sicheng wanted.

The three silently cruised into the later hours of the night, the only sounds being the movie and small giggles shared between the three. Yuta wrapped his right arm behind Sicheng, while his other arm was draped around Sicheng’s torso, fingers rubbing small circles around his hip. Yuta’s head was resting on Sicheng’s chest, practically attached to him. 

On his right. Taeil was leaning on the pillows behind him, allowing Sicheng to rest his head on his strong but soft chest. His left arm rested on the low headboard of the daybed and right forearm lazily resting on his side and Sicheng’s hip, where Yuta’s fingers were. Sicheng was sandwiched between them and it felt like heaven. 

It took a few minutes in this position until Sicheng realised something crucial taking place. Yuta’s fingers that were tracing circles had reached further to Taeil’s fingers. Their fingers lightly brushing each other the whole time, so it was (mostly) natural that Yuta had begun to sleepily play with Taeil’s fingers as well.

Taeil didn’t mind, letting his fingers slowly intertwine with Yuta’s to let him play with his fingers. He really liked the feeling of Yuta doing that. Maybe he just liked the motion of it. Or maybe it was because it was Yuta doing it while they were both holding Sicheng. Maybe he’s soft for Yuta too.

Whatever is was, Taeil liked it, and began playing with Yuta’s fingers too. Sicheng felt their fingers swaying around his hip, gently interlacing and eventually interlocking. 

It was cozy like that. All three of them sharing their warmth and keeping each other company. After what Sicheng saw before him, he knew it was possible to have all three of them together. Yuta and Taeil just needed time to realise that they perhaps did love each other too.

Sicheng sighed in content, pulling Yuta closer to his chest while snuggling closer to Taeil. Slowly but surely, he fell asleep.

 

好可怜啊 - poor thing  
我是真的錕哥 ! - im being serious kun!  
錕我爱你！- kun i love you!  
_____


	2. feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we going airplane emoji chapter 2!! thank you for all the support so far huhu ^^

The next morning had come and Yuta was the first to wake up. All three of them were still on the daybed, tightly snuggled against each other. He tilted his head upwards to see Sicheng still asleep, looking as angelic as always. His lips were slightly parted and he could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of Sicheng’s chest. His arm that was holding Sicheng last night was still hugging Sicheng, except Taeil was also holding his arm in the most delicate way possible. 

 

Yuta glanced towards the TV screen that displayed the idle display meaning that it was no longer connected to Sicheng’s laptop. Maybe Taeil disconnected it since he was probably the last one to fall asleep.

 

Speaking of Taeil, he’s been feeling something new for him recently too. Yuta loved Sicheng, like really loved him. But he also started feeling something for Taeil too. What he felt for Taeil came extremely gradually. Both him and Taeil were okay giving Sicheng kisses one after another, and sometimes Taeil would ruffle Yuta’s hair after hugging Sicheng. On other occasions, Yuta would extend his arm to Taeil’s shoulder if all three of them were sitting together.

 

“Hey, good morning,” 

 

The slightly hoarse voice came from Taeil. He used the arm resting on Yuta’s to gently brush Yuta’s fringe away from his eyes. His voice his always sweet, his gaze too. Yuta smiled back, leaning into Taeil’s touch. “Good morning. You comfy back there?” Yuta chuckled.

 

“Honestly, yea. I like this. It’s nice. Feels like home”

 

“Even if I’m here with Sichengie?”

 

“Mm yea. It’s nice with you too” Taeil hummed, thumb gliding across Yuta’s cheekbone.

 

“I like being with you too. Like you said, feels like home.” Yuta contently sighed while resting his head back on Sicheng’s chest and letting Taeil stroke his hair. They stayed like that for a while, letting their morning haziness steadily dissolve and for more energy to soak in.

 

Them saying something like this wasn’t unheard of. Maybe just rare.

 

Or awkward? Taeil and Yuta made it a point to establish their love for Sicheng daily, but towards each other, it never really came across. Instead, it was usually just skinship that could or could not be interpreted as romantic.  

 

The idea of all three of them - together, did cross both Yuta and Taeil’s mind every now and then. But since both males never really knew where they stood in each other’s world, they left their relationship as ‘two group mates who love the same person but aren’t rivals’.

 

The title was kind of awkward but they settled with it.

 

“I’ll make breakfast for us. Cuddle Sichengie until he wakes up alright?” Yuta says as he detangles himself from the other two. “I’d still want to cuddle him after he wakes up though” Taeil chuckles in response. 

 

Unknown to them, Sicheng had been awake for a while and had overheard the most of their conversation. His heart was full with joy. He was assured that his plan would work but he didn’t think it would be THAT successful. All the time he spent fretting over whether the two would love each other was slightly put at rest. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do next though. Maybe they should have more movie nights so they can talk about it more? Or should he bring the idea of a relationship between the three of them? He really wasn’t sure so he’ll probably bring it up to Kun again.

 

Sicheng waited for a good five minutes before ‘waking up’. His eyes slowly opened, letting the drifts of morning light through the gaps in the curtain fill his sight. He shifted slightly, placing both of his hands on the elder's chest while nuzzling himself upwards into the crook of Taeil's neck. “Gff mornn” Sicheng mumbled as he continued to bury his face into Taeil's neck. 

 

Taeil squirmed slightly, wiggling under Sicheng. “Chenggie, that tickles!!” Taeil said while chuckling under Sicheng's gentle grasp. Sicheng continued to blow along Taeil's neck while holding him in place as much as he could. Taeil trashed around for a bit before wrapping his arms around Sicheng’s waist to flip him over.

 

Now, Taeil was on top of Sicheng, a small gap between them where they could feel each other's breath. Sicheng brought his hands that were resting on Taeil's chest to his neck, wrapping them around the back to pull him in closer. Just closer until their lips could almost graze each other. Sicheng paused at that moment, his doe eyes flickering from Taeil's lips to his eyes, just to make sure what he was doing was alright. Taeil had been waiting for this moment for quite some time now.

 

But just as Taeil was about to close the distance between them, Sicheng turned his head to the side, narrowly dodging Taeil's kiss. He cheekily smacked Taeil's butt, “we should clean up” he whispered. 

 

Sicheng liked playing hard to get every now and then. But he avoided an actual kiss on the lips because he wanted their first proper kiss to be when all three of them are officially together.

 

Not only that, he wanted to test something again. Sicheng knew how jealous Yuta would get, even on camera. But with Taeil, Yuta didn’t show any signs of annoyance or jealousy. What Sicheng saw was Yuta fondly looking at them, then at Sicheng to blow a morning kiss to him.

 

Sicheng wanted to kiss them on the lips so so badly, but he just had to wait until the right moment.

 

Breakfast after cleaning up the living room was refreshing. It was rare to have such a peaceful breakfast since most breakfasts consisted of one person (Doyoung) being grumpy from not having their morning coffee yet, or someone (Haechan) eating food when breakfast wasn’t fully prepared yet.

 

Since it was barely past 8am on their off-day, the rest of the members were still asleep. The three of them ate in a comfortable silence, accompanied by small talk about theories they had about the movies they watched last night.

 

Sicheng was the first to finish so he excused himself. After washing his dishes in the sink, he went to wash his face. While doing so, he figured he’d visit Kun in his dorm. His heart was so  _ uwu-ed  _ out from how domestic his morning was that he  _ had _ to update Kun on what had happened.

 

SIcheng had changed into his day wear, ready to head to Kun’s dorm. But right before he left, he had an idea. Yuta and Taeil were both in close proximity of each other.

 

_ Perfect _ , Sicheng thought.

 

“Yuta-hyung, Taeil-hyung, I’m going to hang out with Kun for a while! See ya!” Sicheng gleefully said and kissed both of them on the cheek after that. He looked at them for a second to see their flushed faces, and hands frozen mid-activity. Needless to say, Sicheng was elated by their response and scampered off before his hyungs could demand for more.

 

Lips were off limit for now, but Sicheng never made any rules against little pecks on the cheek.

 

________________________________

 

Sicheng bolted towards Kun’s room in the other dorm, tripping a few times on his way there. As soon as he saw Kun’s door, he charged towards it and flung it open, startling a half awake Kun and a sleeping Lucas on their respective beds and woah -  is that Jungwoo under Lucas’ covers? Oh well that didn’t matter for now because he had to update his best friend on his escalating lovelife.

 

“ 锟哥！！ You wouldn’t believe what happened!!” Sicheng exclaimed as he threw himself on top of Kun. Kun groaned in response, rubbing his face to wake himself up. “What?” Kun replied curtly. Kun sounded irritated but that’s only because he was woken up by having a whole Sicheng flung onto him. Otherwise, Kun was still intrigued to hear any updates from his best friend.

 

“The plan worked! They feel something for each other!” Sicheng squealed. Kun’s face lighted up as well, patting Sicheng on the head with as much enthusiasm a barely awoken person could muster.

 

(“Is this about Taeil-hyung and Yuta-hyung?” Jungwoo asked as he poked his head out of Lucas’ cover, whilst also making a blanket burrito around himself. SIcheng nodded with vigor while bouncing up and down. Lucas jokingly said, “127’s dorm is wild” before being playfully smacked on the head by Jungwoo, who pulled him back to cuddle until breakfast was served.) 

 

Sicheng had already eaten breakfast so he wandered around the kitchen whilst Kun prepared food for Lucas, Jungwoo, Ten and himself. Sicheng heard that some of the dreamies were visiting their parents. Jeno had also taken Renjun and Jaemin to see his cats. So cute!

 

The other three strolled in the kitchen. First Ten, who took a seat at the barstool behind the counter.

 

“So you have two boyfriends now?” Ten cheekily asked, his head propped up by his hands.  _ Did Kun tell Ten? _ Ten seemed to have read his mind and continued, “And no silly, Kun didn’t tell me anything. It just isn’t hard to put the pieces together when you’re shouting at 9am in the dorm.”

 

Sicheng sighed in relief.

 

“And also because Johnny said you guys looked cute on the couch when he went to get a midnight snack.”

 

_ Goddamit Johnny. _

 

“But hey, you got them to cuddle on your first plan. That’s good progress!” Ten bubbly said. “But Sicheng, I don’t think you need to worry too much them”

 

Sicheng tilted his head like a confused puppy.

 

“I mean, maybe you don’t see it because you’re in between them a lot but I think they really do feel something for each other. It’s like… the way they look at each other? It’s like the way they look at you too, and they love you”

 

Sicheng dipped his head in a flustered glee. He always liked remembering the fact that both the boys he loved so much love him back too

 

“Heh, so cute. But anyway, I think they’ll realise it soon.” Ten concluded.

 

Kun was plating the pancakes he made when Lucas and Jungwoo walked in.  Sicheng saw how sweet Lucas and Jungwoo were to each other and wondered if Yuta and Taeil were like that to each other too. Amidst the chattering at the table, Kun leaned closer to Sicheng.

 

“So what’s your next plan?” Kun said while nudging his shoulder. Sicheng pouted, juting his lower lip out to think. “They’re probably talking now so that’s good. Hmmm” He paused to think. “Maybe I could take them to that small japanese restaurant. Yuta said he’s been craving for japanese food too.”

 

“Sounds good!! Look at you, taking his mans out” Kun praised while ruffling his hair. Sicheng smiled, already planning his next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuwinil date in the next chapter!! i hope everyone likes how this is going so far :D
> 
> leave a comment please they'd really make my day~~


	3. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we airplane emoji going yuil feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took a while because a little stuck on how to write about their feelings ><
> 
> but i finally completed it and i hope you enjoy reading it!!

True enough, back at 127’s dorm, Taeil and Yuta had retreated back to their room to laze around for the rest of the morning. But also to talk.

 

“So” Taeil said, the ‘o’ dragging out a bit too long.

 

Now both of them felt a bit awkward. They both knew they felt something for each other. Something beyond just care for another member. They both felt it so gradually that they never felt like properly bringing it up.

 

But in the rare event where Sicheng takes the initiative to kiss them. Both of them. Right in front of each other, just made Yuta and Taeil feel the need to properly address it.

 

Sicheng was usually there with them, so they were always used to directing their affections towards Sicheng's rather than each other. Though after time, they began extending their affections for each other as well. 

 

“How should we start…” Taeil said nervously, distracting himself with the hem of his shirt.

Being awkward was kind of something Taeil adopted on and off camera and now was no exception. He bit his lips, looking around the room. Everything except Yuta’s face seemed twice as interesting.

 

The conversation was a long time coming, but now that they were actually supposed to talk about it, nothing was coming out. Yuta similarly avoided eye contact, paying more attention to the bed sheet, picking at the little threads that stuck out. The silence went on for a minute or so and every passing second made the atmosphere in the room more awkward.

 

“I..um… really liked cuddling last night,” Yuta mumbled.  _ What we did last night was cuddling right? Oh wait or was it indirect cuddling _

 

Yuta’s face was heating up at the thought of actually cuddling Taeil and all his confidence from waking up in Taeil’s grasp was gone. Other than Sicheng, Yuta never felt his heart beat so fast for someone. That was until recently when the bolder skinship between him and Taeil started. Yuta never thought that Taeil would be someone who made him feel this way, who made him feel like he wanted more than just friendship.

 

Taeil giggles at the sight of Yuta's face heating up. He scoots closer to him on the bed, sitting cross-legged across Yuta so that his knee is just barely brushing Yuta’s. He extends his hand to the japanese man’s hand. Before taking hold of it, he asks, “May I?”

 

At the question, Yuta bursts into a soft fit of laughter, similarly extending his hand to intertwine it with Taeil. “You're making it more dramatic than it is!!” He said while his body gently shook from his laughter. Taeil joins him, both men finding their awkwardness to be amusing.

 

The tension between them dissipates and the easiness of the earlier morning is back. Taeil leans in and cups Yuta’s cheek with his free hand. Yuta’s free hand lifts to hold Taeil’s hand and presses his cheek into the elder’s hand, eyes gleaming at him. Yuta’s signature healing smile breaks out and Taeil can’t help but return the biggest heart eyes back to him.

 

The two stay silent for a few moments, both fondly staring into each other’s eyes. Has their eyes always seemed so beautiful to each other? The flecks of light in Taeil’s eyes draws Yuta in, inviting him to spend an eternity getting lost in them. He leans further into Taeil’s touch, savouring the growing familiarity of Taeil’s touch.

 

On Taeil’s end, he analyses Yuta’s well-defined features. From his eyebrows, eyes, nose, cheekbone and his lips. All of them together form such an immaculate image that knocks the breath out of Taeil when he lays his eyes on him.

 

Taeil takes a deep breath before saying something he has kept to himself for a while. He gently pulls his hand away from Yuta’s face and guides his and Yuta’s hand to rest above where their knees are touching.

 

“I’ve been meaning to bring this up for a while but I was so scared to ruin anything we already had.” Taeil paused before continuing.

 

“It was never hard to tell Sicheng I love him because that’s what I’ve been doing from the start and soon enough I actually felt that way.”

 

Taeil took a deep breath, momentarily breaking eye contact to calm himself down. Yuta reassuringly squeezed Taeil’s hands, encouraging him to continue.

 

“Even before I felt things for Sicheng, you were by his side so I guess that’s why I never felt like pulling him away. I knew how much you loved him too. Your eyes say it all each time you look at him. Sicheng is like our sun and we hate being separated from him”. Yuta chuckles slightly and nods in agreement.

 

“So when I sat down to think about everything - the three of us, and it took me a while to realise… it won’t be the same without both of you. I always thought that once it’s past two, it’s a crowd. It’s what I grew up with. So when I first thought about the three of us being a thing, it felt so alien.” Taeil’s voice started to shake a little, his hand trembling ever so slightly.

 

“And I was so scared of both of you rejecting the idea and I was so sca-” Taeil was interrupted by a hiccup in his throat and tears threatening to present themselves. He bit his lip, ultimately being unable to stop his tears. 

 

“Ughh, fuck, sorry I-I didn’t mean to get so emotional I-”

 

Taeil was cut off by Yuta kneeling closer to him to allow Taeil to bury his head into Yuta’s chest. Yuta rubbed circles into Taeil’s back, letting the elder let out the emotions he had been repressing.

 

Yuta let Taeil cry it out for a bit, all while peppering kisses on his soft black hair. A few minutes passed before Yuta deemed it appropriate to speak. 

 

“Taeil, baby, look at me” Yuta whispered in a caring tone. Taeil lifted his head to face Yuta. He liked being called baby by Yuta. It warmed something in his heart and melted a part of his insecurities away.

 

This time, Yuta cups Taeil’s face with both his hands and angles the both of them such that the tip of their noses are about an inch apart.

 

“I’m so sorry you went through all this on your own. I wish I could have helped you earlier. No one deserves to go through this fear at all.” Yuta gives Taeil the look he recognises as genuine sincerity. “There’s nothing wrong with polyamory. Nothing at all.”

 

“Taeil I-” Now it’s Yuta’s turn to speak.

 

“I also never felt like pulling Sicheng away. I see the way he feels so comfortable around you and the way you guys are so happy around one another that I just can’t help but smile like a goofball.”

 

Yuta leans in ever so slightly closer and Taeil can feel their breaths collide.

 

“I don’t know when I started feeling differently about you- when I wanted to do more than just be there  _ with you _ around Sicheng. It took me awhile to realise that I wanted to be there  _ for you _ too. At the same time, I did and didn’t see it coming. My heart just… accelerated when you were around too. I thought it was because of Sicheng first but then I learned that it wasn’t just him.”

 

“It was you too”

 

Yuta didn’t know when tears began gliding down his face but he only felt the dampness on his skin when he finished his confession.

 

“Taeil I like- no, love you and Sicheng so fucking much. I love spending every moment I have with you guys and I’m always looking for so many more”

 

That last sentence from Yuta was what made Taeil burst into tears again. He quickly wrapped his arms around Yuta and leaned back onto the bed. His back was sore from sitting so long but ignored it for the bliss that was overwhelming him.

 

“Yuta Yuta Yuta fuck, I love you and Sicheng so much as well, you won’t believe how much I-”

 

Before Taeil could finish his sentence, he was interrupted. This time, it was something sweet yet electrifying. Yuta’s soft lips felt like little ribbons of electricity coursing through his body to wake him up. To remind him that this wasn’t a dream and was in fact very real. Taeil tightened his grasp on Yuta, deepening the kiss and familiarising themselves with the new sensation of their lips together. Yuta wiggled in Taeil’s grasp to comfortably straddled Taeil while threading his fingers through Taeil’s hair. They both pull away when they’re out of breath and a thin trail of saliva connects their tongue. The two teary eyed men giggle at their messiness and stare into each other eyes once again. 

 

Things were the same yet different. It felt like a pound of lead had been lifted from their shoulders and that breathing just became a tad bit easier.

 

The two snuggled in each other’s warmth. Neither of them felt like moving and so they didn’t.

 

“We should tell Sichengie soon. I think he’ll be so happy” Yuta sighed contently

 

“Mmhm. Why not take him out for some dinner too?” Taeil suggested.

 

“Sounds perfect” Yuta purred as he snuggled closer to Taeil. 

 

They both felt like they were on cloud nine. Now they just had to lift their precious Sicheng up there to be with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello again!! ^^ how was the chapter?
> 
> next chapter will be up soon huhu


	4. date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdxhgsfda this chapter is super delayed im sorry >< i was procrastinating so much but here it is!! the next chapter is almost done too so that should come out soon :D
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

An hour and a half passes and Taeil begins to feel restless. He shifts a bit from left and right, stretching his legs to kick away to urge move about. 

 

Yuta senses Taeil’s restlessness. He moves his head from where he buried it in the crook of Taeil’s neck so that he isn’t mumbling into his neck.

 

“Baby,” Yuta murmurs. Taeil shivers from Yuta’s breath ghosting his neck. Yuta notices this but doesn’t say anything about it. He stored the information at the back of his mind though.  _ ‘He has a sensitive neck. I’ll remember this for… future purposes’ _

 

Taeil hums in response and Yuta continues. “You seem restless. Why don’t we go out for some fresh air?”

 

The offer sounds exciting but Taeil feels bad for abruptly stopping their cuddling. He lets out a hum that suggests his reluctance but Yuta wasn’t going to give in just yet. Yuta rolls the both of them over so that he’s sitting on Taeil’s stomach. He pulls his best puppy eyes and pout before asking, “Come on, it’ll be fun. I was planning to go out anyway. It’ll be a waste to stay home all day on an off-day.” 

 

Taeil really can’t resists Yuta’s charms and also feels less bad about not cuddling anymore so he agrees. He firmly grasps Yuta’s waist, pushing him slightly further away from his stomach so that Yuta is sitting closer to his hip bone. He holds Yuta in place to use him as a leverage to get up. Once Taeil is up, Yuta shifts so that he's comfortable in Taeil's lap. He links his arms around the elder's neck and pulls him in for a slow kiss. Taeil licks along the bottom of Yuta's lip and gently bites it, tugging it in ways Yuta didn't know felt so good. Yuta pulls away and cranes his neck to pepper kisses along Taeil's jaw. They were so lost in each other that they almost forgot they were both crying an hour and a half ago. Everything felt so comfortable and right, but not complete. Yet.

 

Both of them were using the quiet time while cuddling to think of ways to approach Sicheng. They could easily sit down to talk to him about it but they wanted to make it special - something more memorable because that's what their baby Sicheng deserved.

 

Before they could get lost in sucking face, Taeil squeezes Yuta's waist to signal to him to stop. Both their lips were swollen and it was such a pretty sight to each of them. There was spit around both their mouths which let their lips glisten in the late morning light. 

 

“We're both so messy,” Taeil said with no real bite.

 

“Hmm we are. But I like it,” Yuta mirths.

 

They both get dressed and head out of the dorm, with simple black masks and black hats to cover their faces. They shyly intertwine their fingers. Even the simplest things like holding hands felt so special. They share a quick glance and laugh out loud for no reason. 

 

_ ‘Fuck, I'm so whipped,’  _ They both think in unison. And whipped they were.

 

Yuta and Taeil aimlessly explore the area around their dorm, finding alleyways that hid quirky cafes and stores that they never knew existed. Here and there, they'd stop by cafes to have a quick snack before venturing out again. Their conversation comfortably flows with a journey, no silence between them being awkward. Occasionally, one of them would pull the other in for a quick kiss on the cheek and the other would reciprocate. The motion of it became so sweetly addicting.

 

The duo slowly lost track of time and only realised how late it was when the stars had begun hanging in the sky. The two slowly walk back to the dorm. Bodies more pressed and slumped against each other from how tired they felt after walking around for half the day.

 

On the way back, they pass by a japanese restaurant. It's tucked away in the corner of the street but still visible to the public eye. The shop is small, but cozy. The aroma of oden from the restaurant is strong and Yuta fixates his eyes on the store. 

 

_ Oden House _ , the sign reads out in japanese and korean. 

 

A switch in Yuta clicks and he brightly suggests to Taeil, “Let's bring our Sichengie here! He mentioned wanting to try more japanese food the last time and this place seems promising. How about it?” Well technically it was Yuta bribing Sicheng to find some japanese food with him but Sicheng seemed interested too so there’s that.

 

Taeil fondly nods. “I love it, I can't wait to bring our Sichengie here”

 

On the remaining way back, they link arms and snuggle each other for warmth. 

____________________________

 

Rewind back to Sicheng, he spends some more time with Kun, Ten, Lucas and Jungwoo. He finds out that Lucas and Jungwoo have been together for about a month now and he wonders how he managed to miss any signs of them dating. The five of them share stories about funny mishaps in their dorms, play games and generally just have a good time. Attempting to teach Ten and Jungwoo more chinese was fun as well as it consisted of Kun having to correct Lucas’ pronunciation and Sicheng laughing at the two students having trouble saying difficult words.

 

By the late afternoon, Sicheng returns back to 127's dorm for some alone time. He loved hanging out with the 4 of them but he also treasured his alone time very much. It was something the other members, especially Yuta and Taeil had learned through socialising with Sicheng. 

 

Despite his shy nature, Sicheng would participate in conversations more actively off-camera in smaller groups. In the first two hours, he'd happily engage with others. But by the third hour, his shoulder would droop slightly and his eyes would look a bit more tired.

 

That was when either Yuta or Taeil helped to give a convenient excuse to pull Sicheng away so that he could recharge. Before learning to pull Sicheng away, Sicheng would quietly listen to the group conversation. Sicheng briefly said to the two that he'd feel bad for suddenly leaving the conversation as it may be rude.

 

So when either of the two, or sometimes both of them, pulled Sicheng away to rest, Sicheng would reward them with extended hugs or a cute gesture.

 

When Sicheng reaches his dorm, Yuta and Taeil were nowhere to be found. He explores the floor they occupy in hopes of finding then but to no avail. Doyoung, who was reading a book in the daybed-sofa that was occupied by the trio the night before, looks up at Sicheng. He bookmarks the page of the book he's reading and settles it onto his lap. 

 

“Winwin, if you're looking for your two boy toys, they went out together.”

 

“I think you could consider it a date considering how you could practically smell the romance coming off them,” Doyoung snorted.

 

Sicheng's eyes sparkled with delight. “A date!?” Sicheng excitedly asks.

 

Doyoung nods with bare minimum amusement to masks his urge to burst into laughter. Sicheng's expression were always so interesting. Sicheng is vibrating with enthusiasm and whips his phone out to text Kun. But before he does that, he quickly exclaims to Doyoung, “And they're not my boy toys!” 

 

Doyoung absentmindedly nods and Sicheng huffs. Doyoung really gets it when the other members of the group compare Sicheng to a baby chick. Especially when his cheeks puff up and when his eyes glow with interest. 

 

Sicheng returns back to his room to get said rest from socialsing. He plops on his bed and decides not to text Kun. He figured it was a little weird to constantly give him updates about what Yuta and Taeil were doing. Sicheng rolls around in bed for a while to find a comfortable position. He thinks about what the two of them could be doing on a date.

 

_ I wonder what made them go on a date with each other…  _

 

Sicheng ponders of what could have led them to go out with each other.  _ Maybe they were talking about something? Maybe they talked about their feelings? _

 

Sicheng is wishful that they talked about their feelings. But for now, he can only imagine.

He spends the next few hours on his phone, catching up with any news back home and playing whatever games he had on his phone. The late afternoon becomes the evening and Yuta and Taeil still aren’t back yet. Sicheng pouts to himself.  _ I wish I was with them... I miss them. _

 

Sicheng is quick to rebut himself, telling himself that the two going out together on their own is probably helping their relationship. Doyoung drops by his room to say that me made dinner for Sicheng and himself as they were the only ones present in the dorm. They have a peaceful meal together and Sicheng helps to wash up after.

 

He spends the rest of his day idly reading a book he recently purchased. His eyelids droop and he eventually falls asleep.

_______________________

 

It’s close to 9pm when Yuta and Taeil reach home. They quietly made their way back to their rooms just in case any of the other members decided to call it a night. Both men were excited to see Sicheng again after spending half a day away from him. They figured they’d be greeted by Sicheng playing games on his phone but to their surprise, Sicheng is fast asleep with his finger bookmarked in between the pages of his book.

 

Yuta and Taeil turn their heads to each other and smile. Sicheng was pouting slightly and dressed in an oversized t-shirt (that could have been one of Taeil’s baggy t-shirts that he often bugged Sicheng to wear). He had on one of his smaller shorts that he claimed was more comfortable to wear since it felt more cooling. Yuta and Taeil liked that pair of shorts too because. Well. Sicheng has good legs. 

 

They place their bags down at the corner of their rooms and each of them help Sicheng. Yuta fetches the bookmark on his bedside to bookmark the page Sicheng stopped at while Taeil fetches the blanket folded neatly at the foot up the bed to tuck him in.

 

“He’s so cute,” Taeil whispers. 

 

“He is,” Yuta coos. They give Sicheng a peck on the cheek and proceed to take a bath individually. Once they settled back down, Taeil invites Yuta to spend the night in his bed and Yuta readily agrees. They snuggle close together once again and let sleep wash over them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it my habit to end the chapter with anyone in the trio sleeping? perhaps
> 
> but huhu leave a comment!! they really make my day ❤


	5. good morning baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a little late because i had exams but they're over now !!:D this chapter was really fun to write and i hope you like it too uwu
> 
> im a sucker for cuddling and good morning kisses lol

Sicheng stirs awake. He’s disoriented and doesn’t really remember falling asleep. He squints at his bedside table to find the book he was reading neatly placed there with the bookmark inserted where he assumes he last stopped. His blanket that was folded at the end of his bed is also now bundled around him. The sun is barely out yet so he can only assume it’s slightly pass 7 in the morning. 

 

He examines his bedside table a little more closely to search for his phone. But since he couldn’t spot the prominent yellow phone case, he figures it’s somewhere below the covers. Sicheng worms his arms and legs around to search for his phone and oh- he kicked it onto the floor. 

 

The sound of the thud of his phone hitting the floor is alarmingly loud and Sicheng cringes at how loud it is in the quiet room. Speaking of how quiet it is, he notices how Yuta’s bed is empty.

 

_ That’s weird. I figured that they’d be back by now… Did something happen? _

 

Sicheng’s half awake mind barely processes whatever he’s thinking of, his synapses misfiring and his thoughts have this weird fever dream-like state. Luckily, before he can confuse himself more, he hears shuffling behind him followed by Yuta’s groggy voice.

 

“Sichengie?”

 

Sicheng whips his head around and he finds Yuta snuggled against a still asleep Taeil. Sicheng shakes his head once, then twice, making sure he’s properly awake.

 

_ This is actually real… _

 

Out of all the things Sicheng had ever expected to see in the morning, he never expected to see Yuta and Taeil - the  _ loves  _ of his life, snuggled up together in the same bed without Sicheng prompting any cuddling between them.

 

Sicheng looks at Yuta and Taeil as if they just told him he has a third arm. Yuta softly chuckles at Sicheng’s bewildered expression. He switches his gaze to Taeil who is tightly snuggled against Yuta’s chest. Taeil’s back is facing Sicheng and suddenly Taeil looks so small in Yuta’s hold. 

 

Yuta dips his head down to the crown of Taeil’s head and kisses him.

 

“Taeil baby, our Sichengie is up” Yuta continues to dot Taeil’s face with light kisses. Taeil’s face scrunches awake and breaks into a warm smile as he meets Yuta’s eyes. He tilts his head upwards to meet Yuta’s lips to return his kisses. 

 

“Baby, our Sichengie is awake,” Yuta repeats. Taeil hums in response and rolls around to greet Sicheng and to invite him to join the two. Sicheng’s heart swells and he immediately hops into bed with them. “No silly, come to the middle” Taeil chimes before hugging Sicheng to plop him in the middle. 

 

The three of them are squished together in Taeil’s bed, all cozy together. Yuta and Taeil take this opportunity to firmly hold Sicheng in place to drown him in kisses. The youngest squirms at first, but eventually gets comfy in their hold to enjoy the kisses he’s getting. He feels the warmth from Taeil and Yuta’s hands spreading from where they’re planted. Sicheng melts into their touches and forgets everything else. He closes his sleepy eyes to focus on the kisses on his face and neck. 

 

“Sichengie, Taeil and I have something important to tell you,” Yuta pauses his kisses. Taeil similarly pauses to agree with him. Sicheng opens his eyes once more to look at the two men cuddling him. Their voices are so soft and gentle that Sicheng didn’t entirely catch the ‘important’ bit. He lazily nods his head, thinking it would be one of their habitual ‘i love you’ confessions - not that Sicheng didn’t like them or anything. 

 

The two elder sit up in bed, lifting Sicheng as well so that the youngest’s back is flush against Yuta’s chest and that his legs are wrapped around Taeil’s waist. To be honest the way Sicheng was wrapping his legs around Taeil felt a bit too exposing considering how he was wearing one of his smaller pairs of shorts. 

 

“So Yuta and I were talking yesterday… about a lot of things and we wanted you to know as well,” Taeil starts. Yuta’s arms snake around Sicheng’s waist and rests his chin in the divot of Sicheng’s collar bone. “Mmm” Yuta throat vibrates against the chinese man’s back. “We wanted to tell you when we got back home yesterday but you were asleep,” he giggled.

 

Sicheng thinks back to how Doyoung called it a date.

 

Sicheng opens his mouth to ask if it was really a date like Doyoung said but closes it because he didn’t know how to phrase his sentence without is coming off as too eager. Taeil takes Sicheng’s hand into his and squeezes it gently. In his most gentle voice, he asks Sicheng, “What is it Chengie? Come on, just say it”

 

“Doyoung said it was a d-date… was it really?” Sicheng looked down at his lap, slightly embarrassed by his own question. Both men coo at Sicheng’s bashfulness and cuddle him tighter. Yuta rubs his head against Sicheng’s neck to hide his innocent laugh while Taeil leans forward to bury his head on Sicheng’s other shoulder, not really hiding his laughter. “See! It was a dumb question! I shouldn’t have asked!” Sicheng half-heartedly huffed. He attempted to wiggle out of their hold to retreat back to his own bed to bundle himself out of shyness but Yuta and Taeil hold him in place tighter.

 

“Nooooooo!! Don’t leave,” Taeil says in between his bouts of laughter. “You’re just too cute Sichengie” Yuta adds on. Sicheng pouts and once again relaxes in his two favourite person’s envelope of warmth.

 

“Either way, yes, it was a date.” Taeil continues. “But before that, Yuta and I talked about-”

 

At this moment, Doyoung kicked open the door of their room. His face scrunched at the sight he saw before him. To be fair, if Sicheng saw what Doyoung saw - which was one of his group member’s legs spread around another group member and his neck bared to two of them, he would do the same. Not to forget how Sicheng was also wearing shorts that were practically boxers. Doyoung slowly sighed, turning away. 

 

“Wait Doyoung no it’s not what you think it is-,” Sicheng tried saving himself.

 

“I don’t really want to know. Just get ready in 20 minutes. We have a schedule if you guys have forgotten.” Doyoung waves his hand and closes the door, mumbling something about not wanting to see what he just saw first thing in the morning. 

 

“Let’s get ready instead yeah? Explaining everything will take a while” Yuta suggests. Sicheng nods and the three of them get up to get ready instead. Sicheng being the last one to get of the bed, tugs both Yuta and Taeil’s hand. He remembers his plan to take the both of them out for dinner. Sicheng nervously bites his lips. He himself wasn’t even sure why he was nervous. Yuta and Taeil were likely to say yes anyway.

 

“Um… if we’re not too tired later tonight, could we go to Oden House? I was thinking the 3 of us could go there since yuta has been meaning to check that place out and I wanted to spend more time with you guys and-” Sicheng finds himself rambling out of nervousness. Yuta swiftly swoops himself onto Sicheng’s lap and cups his face to stop the younger from rambling. “Of course Sichengie. Taeil and I were actually thinking of bringing you there while we were out yesterday. Right, baby?” Yuta turns to look at Taeil. Taeil nods, “Yes, baby.” He closes the distance between them to plant a quick kiss on Yuta’s cheek and one more on Sicheng’s too. 

 

“Baby, as pretty as you are on Sichengie’s lap, I think we should all get ready now,” the eldest tenderly pries Yuta off Sicheng. Sicheng blushes at Taeil’s statement, other slightly risque images of Yuta sitting on his lap illustrating themselves in his mind. The three of them get ready in the given time and rush off to their schedule.

 

Their schedule is packed to the brim, consisting of an early morning shoot for some clothing line that lasted till the late afternoon. After that, 127 is rushes off to another interview regarding their recent album. By the end of their schedule, it’s close to 8 at night. The 9 of them trudge back to their dorm after a long ride back without any dinner. Taeyong announces that he’ll make a quick but filling meal for everyone. Haechan and Doyoung join Taeyong in preparing the ingredients while Johnny, Jaehyun and Mark help to set up the plates at the table.

 

Yuta and Taeil spare a glance at each other and immediately make their way to Sicheng. 

 

“Taeil, Sichengie and I are going out for dinner somewhere. We’ll be back before 12!” Yuta announces to the rest. Taeil and Yuta pulls Sicheng back to the exit where they just came from before anyone can say anything. Sicheng vaguely hears some cheeky comments from the other members while being dragged away. 

 

The three of them take the lift down to the ground floor in a pleasant silence. As the lift door opens, Sicheng chuckles. Yuta and Taeil look at him, slightly surprised by his sudden amusement. “I didn’t think we were still going out. You guys look so beat from today.” Sicheng explains.

 

“Yea, but we’d never pass up an opportunity to spend some alone time with our Sichengie~” Taeil purrs. Yuta wraps his arm around Sicheng’s waist and Taeil extends his arm to drape on Sicheng’s shoulder. They leisurely make their way to their destination, chatting about their day. 

 

Despite the cool autumn breeze hitting their faces, they all felt warm with each other. The three of them like this was obviously not new but it still felt different. Granted Yuta and Taeil not telling Sicheng what had led them to where they are now yet, Sicheng could already sense the new fondness between them. 

 

_ Perhaps tonight is the night,  _ Sicheng thought.  _ Maybe tonight is the night where three of us will finally be-  _ Sicheng paused his thought to really let the term settle in -  _ boyfriends. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agdsjg i wanted to write about oden house in this chapter but after some deliberation i decided to do it in the next chapter because i wanna try doing a bit of descriptive writing about food lmao
> 
> but anyway, what do you think of the chapter? i wanna know what y'all think about it ^^
> 
> and thank you for all the comments so far!! they make be so happy <3333


	6. we'll be your home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took super long to write mainly due to procrastination but here it is!!! the chapter didn't go exactly according to how i planned it but i still really like it!!

Oden House was a mere ten minutes away. When they arrived, the place was mostly empty, only a few office workers occupying a few seats around the restaurant. The three opted for a table at the back of the restaurant where they had more privacy for themselves. The booth they were at was a bit small, but comfortable. There was sliding shoji separating them from the rest of the restaurant. At the sliding door, noren with decorated with traditional Japanese drawings were hung. The table was low and was accompanied by pillows on the floor that matched the colour tone of the noren. 

Yuta being the most knowledgeable on oden of the three, orders the majority of the food. Taeil and Sicheng, who rarely ate oden despite is being available in their own country, were introduced to the wide variety of food offered.

 

The food arrives shortly after and Yuta begins enthusiastically introducing the food to them.

 

“This is  Shirataki, it’s konjac in the form of a noddle. And this is Yaki chikuwa, and that is Satsuma Age. They’re kind of similar but I find Satsuma Age tastier” Yuta’s face lights up as he points towards the many contents of the pot. Reminiscing about food from his home made a familiar warm spot blossom in his heart. With the upcoming SM TOWN event in Osaka, Yuta has been looking forward to return to his home even if it was just for a short while to rid himself of any homesickness and to remind himself of how much he loved his home.

 

The two listeners looked at Yuta with love and adoration. Yuta’s mood had its ups and downs, and he was recently stressed about giving a good performance in Osaka so as to leave a good impression in his hometown. Seeing Yuta’s healing smile, the actual one and not just the one he put up for fans, soothed Sicheng and Taeil. Yuta had such a loving and caring nature that seemed to extend out to everyone Yuta loved. The two could hear the intonation in Yuta’s voice and the happy growl-like sound he made when he was extremely excited. His had this shimmer in his eyes that made his beatific expression even more ethereal. Yuta loved talking about home. And if talking about his home made Yuta so ecstatic, Sicheng and Taeil would gladly listen to him talk about his home for the rest of the night.

 

After Yuta’s explanation, the three began to eat. Sicheng’s cheeks puffed up due to how hot the food was, but it was good nonetheless. Taeil seemed to amuse himself with the kinchaku he held in his chopsticks. “Ah Taeil, hold the bowl closer to your mouth when you eat that. There’s soup in there,” Yuta leaned over from where he was sitting next to Sicheng, holding the bowl in Taeil’s hand closer to his mouth to catch the soup spilling out from where Taeil had bitten the tofu pouch. Sicheng placed his hand on Yuta's hip for support as the japanese man leaned over to guide Taeil. “Be careful Yuta,” Sicheng hummed, rubbing circles with his thumb.

 

Soon, Yuta sat back down and the three resumed their meal. A while later, Taeil spoke.

 

“Sichengie, I think now is a good time to tell you what happened yesterday”

 

Sicheng had almost forgotten that they had something important to tell him. Yuta pauses his meal as well to face Sicheng as well. Sicheng settles his bowl and cutlery down, his ears perking up to listen to the two.

 

“So after you kissed both of us in the kitchen, we kind of felt the need to address what we felt. It's been something on both our minds for a while so delaying any longer to talk about it wasn't going to help any of us…” Taeil started. Yuta picked up from where he left off and continued, “And we talked about it, Sichengie” he said gently as he took Sicheng’s hand into his.

 

“We both confessed how we felt something for each other for a while, but were too afraid to bring up.”

 

“And we talked about how the three of us being together - that it's fine. We're not a crowd; we're lovers - we’re  _ us _ ” Taeil delicately said. He reaches his hand over the table to reach out for both Sicheng and Yuta's hand. 

 

“Sichengie baby,” Yuta leans in closer to Sicheng. “After that, we just knew we are so right for each other, and that we would always want the three of us together. The three of us together just feels so right. We love it. We love you”

 

Sicheng face heats up. Not out of embarrassment, but because of how full his heart felt. He had always dreamt of the two people he loved the most loving each other as well. He gazes fondly at Yuta and Taeil. Sicheng had always imagine something like this happening, and now that it actually happened, he couldn’t help but let out a small stream of tears. His vision goes blurry and he sniffles. He tries to hold back a choked sound of happiness and euphoria from coming out in an effort to speak but is ultimately unable to. Yuta hugs Sicheng tightly, followed by Taeil joining the two on their side of the table to hug the both of them. 

 

Once again, Sicheng is squished in the middle. Yuta and Taeil hugged Sicheng from both sides, their arms reach out so all three are encompassed in the hug. Their positions shift so that Sicheng is able to bury his head in their chest. He feels light headed but he’s exultant. Sicheng wraps his arms around Yuta and Taeil to bring them in impossibly closer. 

 

Tears continue to roll down Sicheng’s face as Taeil and Yuta whisper reassurances to him.

 

“Shhhh Chenggie, we’re here, we’re here,” Yuta lowers himself such that able to let Sicheng bury his face into Yuta’s neck. “I’m sorry we made you wait so long for this Sicheng. We’ve known you wanted the three of us to be together for a long time,” Taeil kisses Sicheng’s tears away.

 

Of course Yuta and Taeil knew Sicheng wanted all three of them to be together. Even before movie night, Yuta and Taeil knew Sicheng would make the effort to gather the three of them - because Sicheng was able to realise Yuta and Taeil loved each other, without Yuta or Taeil themselves realising it first. 

 

When Yuta and Taeil were out on their date, they also brought up how Sicheng would bring the three of them together. Other than bringing the three of them together, Sicheng didn’t do anything else. Not in a bad way but more like he let the course of events flow naturally. Sicheng was always so aware of other’s feelings that it was as if it physically hurt him to see the people he loved be upset. Especially with Yuta and Taeil, he always wanted them to realise their emotions on their own, rather than to force the two to anything their would make them uncomfortable.

 

Yuta cups one side of Sicheng’s face and tilts it towards his direction. He plants a kiss on the corner of Sicheng’s mouth while his other hand comfortingly strokes the length of the chinese’s man thigh and knee, then reaching out to Taeil’s free hand for their hands to intertwine. 

 

“Sicheng, we love you so much. Taeil and I love you so much,” Yuta eyes glisten as he professes. Taeil follows, he plants a kiss on each of Sicheng’s eyelids - which were sore from crying. He cups the other side of Sicheng’s face. Taeil’s brings his face to eye level with Sicheng so that their reflections are clearly reflected in each other’s eyes. “Asking this now is a little late, but it’s better than never.” 

 

“We’ll always be there to give you all the happiness and love in the world. Even when everything seems dark, we’ll be your guiding lights to help you find your way. We’ll always be there for you and each other.” Taeil rubbed small gentle circles on the two, his heart swelling with love. “Sicheng, will you be mine and Yuta’s boyfriend? ”

 

Sicheng pursed his lips to prevent himself from crying again. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded vigorously. He opened his mouth to say his own piece but his tears came out first. He chuckled at how much of a mess he probably looked like but alas it didn’t matter to him.

 

“Yes, yes, yes. I want to be your boyfriend,” Sicheng turned his head from Taeil to Yuta so that he could take a good look at both of them. “I love you two so so much, you have no idea how much I’ve always dreamt of this. I know I myself can’t do much, but I’ll bring along as much love and happiness as I can into your worlds. I want to be your home when the world seems too much, and even when everything is okay.” Sicheng’s tears have stopped and his smile had gotten bigger.

 

“Don’t doubt yourself Sicheng. You do so much for us. If not for you, all three of us won’t be together like this. You’re so special Sicheng, don’t forget that,” Yuta said as he kissed Sicheng’s temple down to his jaw. Sicheng leaned forward to kiss Yuta’s nose, then his forehead. He then moved to Taeil to kiss his cheeks and the hand that previously cupped his face. Taeil leaned over to bring Yuta into a kiss as well, their passion making Sicheng swoon.

 

When Yuta and Taeil pulled away, the three of them look at each other with rosy cheeks and a warm, loving smile.

 

Now, it was for sure. An invisible red thread had connected their pinky fingers, and an unseen ring had adorned their left ring finger. Everything felt right because now, they were there  _ for _ each other - loving each other with every fibre of their being and soaking in the love they each received. Three wasn’t a crowd. To Taeil, Yuta and Sicheng, the three of them were home

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhu!!! y'all probably know i love fluff so much >< also!! this may look like the end but it isn't yet ^^ there'll be one more chapter after this one :D then, i'll upload another fic which is a sequel to this and Hot and Bothered 
> 
> leave me a comment!!! fr they make me so happy uwu


	7. no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter!!

A month passes from the day Taeil, Yuta and Sicheng properly confessed to each other. Nothing much changed from the fact that they were more open about how they felt about each other, especially Yuta and Taeil - which consisted of short pecks at the dining table, more skinship, and definitely more cuddling. The three had also decided to join two out of their three beds together so that cuddling at night would be less cramped.

 

At first, all three of them would cram themselves on either one of their beds. It was nice at first as the three would cuddle each other as if there was no tomorrow, which led to aches in weird areas of their body the next morning, but still nice nonetheless. But then on some nights, one of them (sometimes all three of them) would kick one another in their sleep. This would then lead to the person sleeping on one end of the bed to fall off and roll onto the floor.

 

It was kind of funny at first but falling on the floor left faint but visible bruises on them so the three finally opted to join two beds together. And when they did that, no one fell off the bed anymore. But they still kicked each other in their sleep. (which wasn’t as much of a problem as time passed)

 

The three would also switch between who would be in the middle as night. Sometimes, it would be Taeil in the middle with Sicheng and Yuta resting on his chest. Sometimes, it would be Sicheng squished in the middle, drowning in kisses and cuddles they missed out on during the day. Sometimes, it would be Yuta bundled by Sicheng and Taeil on nights where Yuta would go to sleep earlier.

 

And that was exactly what happened on their first night in Osaka.

 

As Yuta and Doyoung finish recording their segment for NCT’s Osaka video, Yuta flops back onto the soft, white hotel bed. Doyoung gets up to put away the small camera and to switch off the main lights of their room. When Doyoung gets back to his bed after doing so, they hear three knocks on their door. Yuta and Doyoung look as each other puzzledly. 

 

“Are you expecting someone?” Doyoung softly asks.

 

“No… You?” Yuta asks back. Doyoung slowly shakes his head.

 

They both get up and head towards to door. It was already 12 in the morning so all the members should be in their own rooms since their managers insisted they stay in their own room for their own safety. Doyung reaches the door first to look through the peephole. Upon inspection, Doyoung sighs and hurriedly opens the door. Taeil and Sicheng rush into the room hand in hand, their breathing a little heavy.

 

“That was close! Manager-hyung almost saw us” Taeil placed his free hand over his fast beating heart. “What took you guys so long?” Sicheng complained, though adorably so. Doyoung shrugged, “Well some of us thought it was weird fans since you know, we were told to stay in our rooms.”

 

“That’s fair” Taeil and Sicheng said in unison.

 

“But what are you guys doing here? Not that I mind, of course but what if Manager-hyung finds out?” Yuta asks, still slightly confused. “What?” Sicheng teased.  “We can’t spend time with our boyfriend? Weren’t you the one who was upset that he couldn’t share a room with me?” Sicheng mischievously questioned and advances towards Yuta so that he can sling his arms around the Japanese’s man neck. Sicheng’s face is especially close to Yuta and their lips are just a centimeter apart.

 

It’s worth saying that Sicheng has yet to kiss Taeil or Yuta on the lips. He’s been saving that moment for NCT’s trip to Osaka - where Yuta was back in his hometown. Sicheng wanted this to be special for the both of them. In the month that the three of them have been dating, Sicheng has successfully avoided kisses on the lips from both of them, saying that he ‘has something special in mind for the both of them’. Since Taeil and Yuta always gave in to Sicheng, they accepted Sicheng’s reason and focused on the anticipation of that ‘special something’.

 

Back to reality, Yuta’s lips being so close to Sicheng’s own nearly made his knees buckle from the surprise of it. Sicheng smirks at Yuta’s reaction and Yuta hears Doyoung and Taeil snort in the background.

 

Speaking of Doyoung, Taeil extends his arm to offer his room key to him. He gives Doyoung the best puppy eyes he can muster and asks, “Would it be alright if you spend the night in my room with Taeyong? Or Sicheng’s room with Chenle? Pleaseeee?”. Doyoung looks at Taeil, disbelief absent from his face since he saw this question coming the moment he saw the two through the peephole. Doyoung nods lightly, taking the card from Taeil’s hand. “Yea yea I’ll spend the night at Taeyong’s room. I’ll be back by 8 so make sure I don’t see anything weird when I come in like the last time,” Doyoung chuckles as he draws a yawn out of himself.

 

The three wave goodbye to him and drag Yuta to the bed. Yuta is in the middle and Taeil and Sicheng lay on their sides so they have a good view of Yuta and each other. A warm, comforting feeling seeps into their hearts as they’re finally able to reunite after an exhausting day of rehearsals. “You’re back in your hometown, Yuta. How does it feel?” Taeil pops the first question. His soothing voice fits the dim lighting of their room, their main source of light being the neon building lights from the streets that kept the city illuminated. 

 

Yuta softens at the question and Taeil’s voice. His eyes gleam at him as he answers, “It feels great. Even though we were rehearsing for most of the day, the little snippets on Osaka I saw during our ride to and from the venue brought back so many memories. Like the mall with the white and blue sign! I used to go there a lot with classmates!” Yuta continued to reminisce his early years in Osaka. He flailed his arms animatedly in the air as he continued to describe his favourite spots in Osaka. 

 

Sicheng and Taeil intently listened to Yuta’s recollection. Just like when they were at Oden House, they loved listening to Yuta talk about home. Talking about Osaka gave Yuta this glimmer to his eyes that Sicheng and Taeil would call pride. 

 

“But enough about me,” Yuta stopped himself after a while. “What about you two?” Yuta was eager to hear what the loves of his life thought about Osaka. “It’s beautiful, baby. I hope just the three of us can come here next time. I want to see all the places you made your special memories,” Taeil hummed as he caressed his fingers along Yuta’s cheekbones. “And if we can, I can’t wait to make even more special memories here with you two,” Sicheng adds on. Yuta and Taeil coo at Sicheng’s smooth response. Yuta turns to snake his arms around Sicheng’s waist so that he can bury his face into Sicheng’s chest.

 

“You’re so sweet to us Chenggie. Taeil and I must have saved a nation in our past lives,” Yuta’s muffled voice sounds out from where he stuffed his face into Sicheng’s chest. They laugh at Yuta’s statement and their bodies become more pliant against each other. “Mmmm perhaps. Then maybe I was both your prince waiting to be saved,” Sicheng giggles. The three of them continue to talk into the later hours of the night, their eyes drooping more as the minutes pass.

 

Yuta is on the verge of falling asleep and Sicheng notices. He pulls back from Yuta’s grasp so they can look at each other in the eyes. “Yuta, Taeil.” The two of them look at Sicheng who slowly sat up. “I want to give you two something, could you um… sit up?” Sicheng awkwardly phrased the last part.

 

They both sat up, their sleepiness partially leaving them. Sicheng first sat on his ankle and then brought his knees together, causing his bum to sit on the bed instead and for his lower legs to jut out sideways. He looks at this thighs to pick at the soft fabric of his sweatpants. Sicheng nibbles on his lips out of nervousness. 

 

Sicheng spent the entire plane ride to Japan thinking of how to perfectly execute his plan. His plan being kissing his two boyfriends on the lips for the first time. He lets the plan flash in his mind for the last time 

 

“I have something to give you two but I need you to close your eyes,” Sicheng says. Taeil and Yuta comply, both crossing their legs and closing their eyes. “A-and don’t open them until I tell you to,” He adds on. 

 

Taeil chuckles and Yuta smiles at Sicheng’s small bubbling nervousness. “It’s okay baby, we won’t” Taeil assures him. Sicheng looks at his boyfriends - eyes closed and unaware of what was going to happen next. Sicheng takes a deep breath and scoots to Yuta first. He kneels in front of him and gently cups Yuta’s face and tilts his face upwards. Yuta purses his lips at first but Sicheng whispers to him to relax.

 

Yuta really has no idea what Sicheng was about to do, despite how obvious it was. Sicheng gazes at Yuta with hooded eyes. He takes in all of Yuta features in their natural form and leans in so that their lips could finally meet. Yuta gasps at first, but regains composure and kisses Sicheng back. He rest his hands on Sicheng’s waist and brings him a little closer. Sicheng breezes his tongue over Yuta’s bottom lip and Yuta opens his mouth. Their tongues meet and it ignites a flame in both of them. The younger moves his hands back to thread Yuta’s hair, and moves it back to cup Yuta’s cheeks. They explore each other’s mouth more to introduce themselves to the foreign yet welcomed feeling. 

 

Sicheng runs out of breath and pulls away, licking the saliva that gathered at Yuta’s lips. Yuta softly moaned at the velvety feel of Sicheng’s tongue on his lips. He whispers to Yuta, “Okay Yuta, you can open your eyes now,”. Yuta does so and Sicheng places his finger over his lips to ask for his silence. Yuta haphazardly nods. He’s lightheaded from the intoxicating feeling of Sicheng’s lips on his for the first time. The soft lights from outside shine on Sicheng, highlighting the unique point of his ear and making him look enchantingly good.

 

Sicheng shuffles to Taeil next, who has been patiently waiting in silence. He cups Taeil’s face like he did to Yuta. “You’ve been patient, thank you” Sicheng breath ghost on Taeil’s lips. Before Taeil can respond, Sicheng tilts his head up and guides his own lips to Taeil. Taeil immediately wraps his arms around Sicheng to pull him closer. Taeil has been waiting to kiss Sicheng from the moment he first heard Sicheng’s voice. He assumes the lead and swipes his tongue on Sicheng’s lips to gain entry into his mouth. Sicheng’s lips tasted sweet. Taeil licks his lips once more and finds a familiar taste - Yuta. His tongue languidly collides with Sicheng’s and licks the roof of his mouth. He pulls a moan out from Sicheng and Sicheng nearly melted if not for remembering the important thing he wanted to tell the both of them.

 

Sicheng slowly pulls away, looking at Taeil with dilated pupils before turning to Yuta. Yuta’s lips are still glossy from when he kissed Sicheng. Yuta’s finger glides over his lips as if to ingrain the memory of the feeling of the chinese man’s lips.

 

Sicheng resumes his previous position but this time slightly closer to them. All three of them are dazed from kissing. Sicheng is quick to recollect himself. He takes a deep breath and begins talking. “So I made you guys wait an entire month because I wanted my first kiss with you guys to be special. And so I felt like doing it here in Osaka-” Sicheng turns to look at Yuta, “because I know this trip means a lot to you Yuta.” He smiles and intertwines his hand with Yuta and then with Taeil. “I wanted our first kiss to be just like this trip - meaningful and unforgettable”.

 

The reasoning was simple, really. Nothing overly complicated. But nonetheless, Taeil and Yuta still saw the meaning in Sicheng’s reason and broke into a smile. When Sicheng could have just kissed them in the comfort of their dorm, Sicheng chose to wait for an occasion that would mean even more to them. This was something they loved about Sicheng. He enjoyed putting meaning into what he did - that he was always thinking of ways to make something meaningful. 

 

Yuta and Taeil, who were the people who helped Sicheng find his way when he first stepped foot in Korea, meant the world to him. He loved them for how warm and accepting they were towards him. Even though they didn’t have to, Yuta and Taeil always made it a point to help Sicheng whenever he had troubles. Given how everything seemed to change at every moment, Yuta and Taeil stood as constants to Sicheng. They were, and still are, the people Sicheng could run to when he seeked solace. They’re the ones who make it a point to make sure he knows he’s loved and wanted.

 

And for Sicheng to wait until what he thought was the right moment for their first kiss paid off in the end. Sicheng couldn’t help but break into a smile as well, followed by a child-like giggle that only showed itself when Sicheng was at his happiest. Yuta and Taeil similarly joined in on his giggles. The three of them sat there in the silence a typical night in Osaka would offer, in unadulterated happiness. Taeil turned to Yuta, placing his hand on the back of his neck. “Hey, I think I have something for you too,” Taeil’s eyes went down to Yuta’s lips as he said so.

 

“Mmm? I wonder what it is,” Yuta giggled, leaning sideways to invite Taeil in for a kiss. The kiss was short and chaste. Yuta added one more light peck on Taeil’s lips, then another, and one last one. For Sicheng, seeing his two boyfriends kiss while he held their hand in his brought him so much joy. Everything felt perfect. 

 

Their journey to where they were now as a group wasn’t easy and neither will the future journey be either. But it was fine, really. They had their other members, and each other especially to lean on.

 

The three of them sighed in content. They laid down on the queen sized bed to finally get some well deserved rest. They slung their arms around each other and held them close. 

 

“Taeil, Yuta?” Sicheng said just barely above a whisper.

 

“Mmm?” They responded.

 

“I love the both of you so much. You mean to world to me,” Sicheng smiled.

 

Yuta and Taeil placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

“I love the both of you two. Let’s always be together” Yuta added.

 

Taeil smiled, small tears forming at his eyes, out of joy and tiredness.

 

“And I love the both of you too. We’ll always be together - no matter what”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!!! ahhhh im emotional now so bear with me uwu
> 
> i originally planned for this to have smut but then i decided against it and went with focusing on how each of the trio felt because their feelings was something i wanted to explore. so when i first planned the revised version of this fic, it was supposed to only be 3 chapters long but lmao we all know that didn't go according to plan. but!! im so happy with how this fic turned out ^^ despite me being rusty in some areas, i think i still managed to pull this fic off decently :D 
> 
> shoutout to user happy_thoughts for all your comments!!!! YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY IM CRYING UWU
> 
> this fic is done but look out for the sequel to this fic!! it's smut lmao it'll be out in like one or two days
> 
> anyways, that's it for now!! what do you think of this fic as a whole? tell me huhuhuhu

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! i hope you enjoyed chapter one!! leave some comments omg they would really make my day uwu


End file.
